genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji Yamabuki
Terrakinesis Ferrokinesis Psammokinesis Seismic sense Genius-level intellect Hand-to-hand combat skills |allies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Sakurakouji, Akira Kazami, Ren Johnson, Edwin Bluestein, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Noah Nixon, Rebecca Holiday, White Knight |enemies = Zag RS, Van Kleiss, The Pack, Black Knight, Consortium, Gatlocke |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |portrayed by: = Jesse McCartney Grey DeLisle (as a child) |relations = Takahiro Yamabuki (father) † Misaki Yamabuki (mother) Kenichi Yamabuki (brother) |weapons = Kenji Yamabuki's gauntlet earth gauntlet}} Kenji Yamabuki is the childhood friend and former classmate of Yumi Sakurakouji. He is also a friend and former classmate of Akira Kazami and now friend of Rex Salazar, Ren Johnson and Edwin Bluestein. He was originally travelling the world. However, after helping Rex and Yumi to defeat Zag RS in the Engineer village, he was invited to join Providence and the three formed a team. History Early Life Kenji was the second son born to Takahiro and Misaki Yamabuki in Tokyo, Japan, where he lived with them and his older brother Kenichi. When he was in kindergarten, he was bullied by other for his shy nature. However, he was saved by Yumi Sakurakouji, who fought the bullies. The two became friends and grew up together. At age 10, he, Kenichi and his mother saw his father depart for the Nanite Project, but not before he gave a golden pendant with picture of his family on it, so he can miss his family, and saying that they will miss each other, then he shipped away for the project. During his father's absence, Kenji and Yumi met Michiru Tachibana and Yumi's mother, Hanako Sakurakouji died of an illness. Later, when the Nanite Event occured, his father went missing and presumably died. Following the Nanite Event, Kenji was disheartened by his father's presumed death, but was comforted by Yumi in elementary school. But was confronted by the same bullies from kindergarten, who began to pick on Yumi. Angry at this, Kenji's earth-controlling powers awaken for first time and he used them to save Yumi. He was shocked at first, but he began to like his new powers. Next day, Yumi woke up and saw Kenji, covered in dirt, on the backyard of her house through the window. As Yumi came out of the window, she accidentally fell of it, only for Kenji to create a slide made of earth to save her. When Yumi asked when he did get up, Kenji responded by saying that he didn't sleep the whole night and he is having fun experimenting with his powers. First, he went to the park and levitated a big rock. Then, he used seismic sense for first time to feel the vibrations of the ground. After that, he created an earth wave to go to Yumi's house. 3.05, "Double Vision" When Kenji began middle school with Yumi and Michiru, they met Akira Kazami and befriended her. Season One : Main article: History of Kenji Yamabuki (First Season) Season Two : Main article: History of Kenji Yamabuki (Second Season) Season Three : Main article: History of Kenji Yamabuki (Third Season) Personality Kenji is a shy and quiet person by nature who is friendly and nice to his friends and family. He also has the habit of apologizing a lot, even if he didn't do anything wrong to his friends and family. Despite his withdrawn nature, he is actually quite a strong guy at heart. While he is a shy and friendly person, he is shown to be quick-tempered and headstrong. He also he denies that he is jealous of Austin Walker, while Ren insists he is. 1.21, "Payback" He blushes constantly when he is mocked, embarrased, offended or nervous. Kenji is also shown to be extremely intelligent which has inherited from his father, Takahiro, as he makes inventions on his room or everywhere. He was also shown back in Tokyo, he was able to take school courses with ease and attended to any school in any country he traveled. It would also seem that after Michiru's death, Kenji gave into his fear of being killed and seeing people die. Van Kleiss almost beated him up to death before Yumi attacked the latter and saved the former. As time goes on, Kenji is slowly becoming more confident and brave, abandons his usual shy demeanor and begins to speak out his mind. Physical appearance Kenji is a young, teenage boy of japanese decent with dark brown eyes and black hair. He initially had shoulder-length hair with a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. Later, he cut his hair short, during a fight with the E.V.O.s Quarry was controlling, leaving it in a short, messy cut. 3.12, "Remote Control" Kenji, despite being short by stature, is shown to be muscular, but not as muscular as Rex. His outfit consists of a short-sleeved dark blue turtleneck underneath a bluish gray jacket similar to Van Kleiss' coat, but with silver decorations on the shoulder pads and sleeve loops instead of golden with a silver "X" on the back, inside of a dark gray circle, long gray pants, a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, a pair of black belt-like accessories with silver buckles on his thighs, black fingerless gloves and black shoes with gray soles. He is also seen wearing white socks, but the pants cover them. When hiding from Yumi, the lapels of his jacket were standing like a high collar. He wore a beanie of the same color as his turtleneck and black sunglasses. 1.05, "The Architect" When he was younger, his original hair was shorter and he wore a light shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue shoes. 1.05, "The Architect" When he was Cabo Luna, he wore two-toned blue trunks and a white tank top. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" In cold climates, he wore a blue winter jacket with light blue trimmings and a black belt, dark blue gloves, black knee high boots. 1.06, "Frostbite" During a formal event, he wore a dark grey suit with an orange dress shirt and a black tie. He also wore his black shoes with grey soles. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" When going to sleep, he wears his standard dark blue turtleneck, black boxers and white socks. 1.17, "Basic" 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" When attending to the Trendbenders concert, he wore a long-sleeved light blue shirt under a blue vest, dark blue skinny jeans, blue sneakers and a blue beanie. 3.18, "Rock My World" Powers and abilities E.V.O. abilities *'Terrakinesis': Kenji can control his nanites, allowing him is shown to have the ability to manipulate the ground, rocks, and earth-like material around him. He can create walls, rock shields, earthquakes, blocks, slides, columns, waves, even quicksands and earthquakes. He can also create an earth gauntlet when touching the ground with his right hand. Kenji was able to create a giant golem. he can also smash earth and rocks by punching and kicking. *'Ferrokinesis': Kenji can even manipulate metal, as seen during a fight with Zag RS and the Architect, when he then bent the floor, creating a spear. 1.05, "The Architect" *'Psammokinesis': Kenji, besides of controlling earth, was able to control sand, as he attacked Gahrun Zet by summoning a sand storm in his rage. *'Seismic sense': Kenji has seismic sense, which allows him to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of their environment, essentially acting as sonar but through the earth. Other abilities * Hand-to-hand combat: Kenji is skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat. * Genius-level intellect: Kenji has inherited his intellect from his father, Takahiro Yamabuki. * Enhanced strength: Despite being physically weak, Kenji is shown to possess enhanced strength. *'Inventing skills': Equipment * Kenji Yamabuki's gauntlet: The gauntlet increases Kenji's strength to superhuman. His hand is capable of extending some 10-30 feet, providing him with long-range attacks. He also has the ability to quickly fire a multitude of sharp spines from the gauntlet's fingertips. Relationships :Main article: Kenji Yamabuki's relationships Appearances Trivia *Kenji resembles and share some traits with Sasuke Tsubaki (Sket Dance), Mikado Ryugamine (Durarara!!) and Akina Hiizumi (Yozakura Quartet) because his current hairstyle is the same as them. **Tsubaki: Hairstyles (current and original) **Mikado: Hairstyle (current) and Personality **Akina: Hairstyle (current) ***His original hairstyle also resembles Sasuke Tsubaki's hair when he was fifteen-years old, but Kenji's was longer. *In the promotional images, his shirt was dark navy blue in color and his jacket was grayish blue with dark blue (sometimes black) shoulder pads and sleeve loops with silver decorations, but in the series and FusionFall, his shirt is dark blue and his jacket is bluish gray with black shoulder pads and sleeve loops with silver decorations. *Kenji has many traits that are similar to Van Kleiss. **Both have black hair **Both have their physical appearances altered ***Van Kleiss has grown a beard after returning to his own time, until he shaved it off, while Kenji had cut his hair to a short, messy cut, and kept it that way. **Both had their hair styled in a different way once ***Van Kleiss had his hair slicked back, while Kenji had his hair tied in a high ponytail. **Both have gauntlets ***Van Kleiss has an golden gauntlet on is left arm, while Kenji can create a gauntlet made of earth on his right arm, he also created a replica of Van Kleiss' gauntlet with a sample of it, but it is silver in color and it is located on his right arm. ****They both had their gauntlets destroyed many times. *****Van Kleiss had his golden gauntlet destroyed when Rex was curing him, which forced him to make a upgraded version of it, but it was destroyed when he attempted to take the Meta-Nanites from the Consortium members; Kenji has his earth gauntlet destroyed during a fight with No-Face, and then it is destroyed again during a fight with Hunter Cain and again when his E.V.O. father electrified him in an attempt to save Yumi from being electrified. **Both have unusual traits on their hair. ***Van Kleiss has white streaks on both sides of his hair; Kenji has a hair antenna until he cut it. *Kenji and Van Kleiss draw contrasting parallels with each other. **Kenji has shoulder-length hair, Van Kleiss has long hair ***Van Kleiss' hair remained long, while Kenji had cut his short. **Van Kleiss is clever and cunning, while Kenji is shy and quiet. **Kenji is always clad in bluish clothes with silver decorations; Van Kleiss is always clad in dark clothes with golden decorations. **Kenji wears gloves, while Van Kleiss does not. *Kenji is allergic to bird feathers, which causes him to sneeze and cough, and gives him a sore throat, postnasal drip, watery and itchy eyes, and even black circles under them. This makes him unable to use his powers. 1.06, "Frostbite" 3.15, "Hermanos" *Kenji is afraid of skunks. 1.05, "The Architect" *Kenji enjoys chili fries. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Members Category:Kenji Yamabuki Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312 Category:Providence Category:Providence agents